Skintight
by Shades0fCool
Summary: When Levi drags Eren out of bed for an early Sunday morning run, nothing in the world could have prepared him for the mind-blowing view of Levi wearing skintight leggings that cling to his slender legs like a glove. But Levi has never been one to give in easily, especially if there's a tiny chance of teasing Eren without mercy, and he's dead-set on making him beg for it.


_Bzzz._

I open my eyes just a tiny bit, every muscle in my body protesting against being awake at this ungodly hour.

 _Bzzzz._

Damn, I want to kick my cellphone out the window just to make it shut up with the annoying vibration right beside my ear, but that would require actually getting up. Before it can rustle over my nightstand again, I pick it up and press the snooze button. I roll around and take a moment to revel in the heavenly feeling of satin sheets whispering over my bare skin. I seriously consider just going back to sleep and skipping my overdue morning sport, but doing that would mean I wouldn't get to see _him_. And if there's anything I want, it's seeing him, even if it's 5 AM in the morning on a bloody Sunday.

I sit up in my bed and stretch my body, releasing a long yawn. After I feel a little more awake, I peek out of the tiny slit in the curtains to find darkness outside. The sun's not come up yet, and won't for the better part of the next hour. I shed my blanket to get up, and the moment the cool air hits my undressed body, a violent shiver runs down my spine. I should really stop sleeping in the nude now that winter's well on its way, but it's just something I like to do. Especially on the rare days Levi stays over and snuggles up to me, warming me right up. Just the thought of him sleeping next to me is enough to break out a silly grin on my lips, making me look like the happiest morning person on this planet.

Who I'm definitely not.

I open my wardrobe and pull out black boxer briefs from the top drawer, stepping into them. I debate what to wear for my run, considering it's rather cold in the mornings. In the end, I go with black shorts and a light gray jacket over a white T-shirt. After taking solid ten minutes to find matching socks, I trail into my small kitchen to satisfy my craving for coffee. When I reach up to grab a cup and place it under the coffee machine, my cellphone chimes out from my back pocket. Pressing the button on the machine, I pull it out to find a new text from Levi.

 **Levi:** Are you awake?

I don't even get a 'good morning'? I laugh at myself, because seriously, why am I even surprised? He's always this curt with me.

 **Eren:** No good morning? I'm hurt. Of course I'm awake, I wouldn't miss one of your lethal morning runs for the world ;-)

 **Levi:** Too bad your smart mouth didn't sleep in. Don't be late.

I smile stupidly at my screen, literally picturing him clicking his tongue at my message. Teasing him is basically an art I'm trying to perfect. When he's shooting me his signature glare, his lips pressed in a tight line, his thin eyebrows furrowing – it makes me tremble in the most addictive way. I can't stop myself, wanting to push him more and more, until I manage to draw that _very_ rare, but _very_ adorable soft blush out of him. I lean against the counter and sigh almost dreamily. I live for that blush. He's going to fight it until death, but he's always just so freaking cute, no matter what he does. And that little body of his doesn't really do anything to change that either. That body… My palm starts twitching, the feeling of his every tiny dip and curve still edged onto my skin. The need to feel him beneath me again, to taste him on my lips is overwhelming, but he's making me beg for it. This desire is a daily constant in my everyday life, and that's something he knows all too well. He has me in the palm of his hand and he's savoring the unobstructed power he has over me until the last drop.

And that's exactly how I want it.

Our relationship might have a slight touch of power play to it, but this is what makes being with him so exciting. It feels like he's my superior and I'm his subordinate, forever pining for his appreciation.

After I drink up, I go to pull on my black Nike sneakers and leave my apartment, closing the door behind me. A quick glance on my watch tells me that I'm dead on time, so he won't have any reason to nag about that. I start off with a light jog to warm my body to the cool temperature outside. It takes around fifteen minutes to get to where I'll be meeting Levi at the west entrance of the park. When I near the tree-lined walkway, I spot him immediately. I slow down my step and take in the perfection that is him. He has one leg propped up on a shallow bench, tying his blue sneaker. As I get closer, the first thing that catches my eye is his incredible outfit. I can't believe I'm living to see this, but he's actually wearing fucking _leggings_. And _what kind of_ leggings, my god. They are super tight, clinging to his slender legs like a second skin and lining out every bend of his trained thighs. They end just a little under his calf, putting his delicate small ankle on obvious display. My gaze travels up, drinking in the view of him as if I'm parched. The moment my eyes touch down on his deliciously full little ass, I can feel myself getting hard instantly inside my loose-fitting running shorts. These leggings ought to be illegal. He should be forbidden from wearing them, considering the way they fit snugly against his perfect butt makes it damn near impossible for everyone who lays eyes on him to not have a taste right then and there. And then there's this irresistible material the leggings are made of, shimmering silvery in the soft first light of dawn.

I bite back a persistent moan as I imagine sinking down to my knees behind him and kissing the warm swell of his behind over the sleek fabric, before ripping it open with my teeth and showering the smooth curve of his ass with teasing little bite marks. But that's not all I want to do to him, not by a long shot. I want to peel those illicitly hot leggings down to pool around his thighs and spread his butt cheeks to suck on his tight little hole until it's dripping wet and begging for me to fill it.

I bite my lip as he sets his foot back down on the ground, the leggings whispering over his toned body. His oversized shirt rides down and obscures the top part of his bottom from view, making me release a disappointed sigh that comes out on a dewy cloud into the crisp morning air. He zips up his black jacket, and turns around, finally noticing me.

"Finally caring enough to make an appearance?" He nags, even though I'm more than punctual. "And why is your face so red?"

It takes the better part of a minute to regain my composure after seeing this little show play out right in front of my eyes. My throat has become strangely dry. I close the distance, a smile playing over my lips, and wrap an arm around his shoulders to pull him close to me. I get one moment of enjoying the feel of him pressed tightly to my body, before he pushes me back and raises his eyebrows at me. I shrug and try my hardest to not obviously devour his legs with my eyes. Apparently, I do a crappy job with that.

"So you've noticed the shitty pants? Just do me a favor and don't stare at them. I was scouring my whole wardrobe for some decent sports stuff, but everything I have is in the wash. That's all I could come up with."

He slips his fingers between his skin and the legging's waistband to make the elastic band snap back against his flawless skin.

 _No fucking way_.

He's absolutely _oblivious_ to the fact that his choice of clothing is giving me a raging boner that's getting harder to hide by the minute.

"Wow… Those leggings… Levi…" I stumble over my words, unable to tell him how divine he looks wearing them.

"I know, Eren. They are hideous, just leave it." He interrupts me, his strained voice barely hiding his annoyance.

He sighs in exasperation and starts running towards the park, leaving me behind in his dust. I give my head a good shake and take off after him, trailing a few steps behind. He's much fitter than I am, seeing as he runs every single day, and I've not been able to keep up with him yet. Only today, I don't mind at all, because running behind him gives me the most perfect view of his leggings-clad ass bouncing deliciously with each step he takes. The material stretches over his lush behind, its glossy fabric emphasizing the rich swell even more.

I'm staring. I'm staring shamelessly and I don't even have a single qualm about it. He's irresistible, and I wish I could just reach out and take his plump cheeks into my palms to squeeze them until I'm satisfied. Which will probably be in the next five years or so. Every so often, Levi casts a glance over his shoulder to look at me and the next time he does it, he catches me in the middle of my blatant ogling. He slows his pace down to a walk until I catch up with him, his breath puffing cutely out of his lips.

"What's wrong? You seem off today." He inquires.

Yeah, damn right. _You_ are the one getting me off, Levi. I lift my hands in innocence and give him a confident smile.

"Nothing at all. I'm fine." I say.

"You're fine? Yeah, sure. Then why the hell do you keep staring at me?"

His gray eyes blaze with indignation and I almost grin at him, because come on. Get a clue already. I take a quick step towards him and pull him in my arms, ignoring his adorable punches of protest on my chest.

"What's wrong with looking at you? It's my favorite pastime, you know." I drawl, my hands coming up to brush over his undercut until I reach the longer strands of his silky black hair and wrap them around my fingers.

The soft shiver that runs through him at my touch is music to my ears. His hands wrap tentatively around my waist and I just want to screw this whole run and take him to my apartment to have an even closer inspection of those pants. My hands travel down his neck and tilt his face gently up to me, pinning his beautiful charcoal gaze with mine. When he doesn't shy away, I close the distance and place a soft, innocent kiss on his lips. He closes his eyes and I take his quiet surrender for what it is, leaning in to trace his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. A soft sigh parts his lips and I let my tongue dip inside, stroking over his. My palm runs over his spine, all the way down to the swell of his behind, but I don't stop there. This is what I've been waiting for ever since I laid eyes on him today. I cup his ass and pull him against me, a cute squeal of surprise leaving his mouth in a hot rush. The lithe material covering his supple behind feels so good against my skin, so much better than I imagined. I push him back against a nearby tree, not once loosening my grip on that delectable body part of his. He moans into my mouth when I begin kneading his ass over his leggings, the tight fabric undoubtedly heightening his senses even more. He shudders against me, his breathing becoming clipped and sloppy. I find the hem of his shirt and slip my cool palms under it, making him hold back a strangled cry when they glide over his soft skin and steal his body warmth.

"Ah—Eren, stop… We can't—" His voice breaks off when I slip three of my fingers under the waistband of his leggings and run my nails over his bare skin.

He sags against the tree and squeezes his eyes shut, the front of his pants perfectly lining out his quickly hardening length. I lick my lips and bring my hand to cup his crotch, but he puts his palm over it, effectively shielding it from my touch. I look up at him, and the sight of his kiss-swollen lips makes me lean in to take them again. He quickly averts his gaze and puts his hand on my chest to push me back.

"Eren." He says, sexily trying to catch his breath. "What is it today? Is it… Is it the leggings?" He asks, catching me once again as my hungry gaze drops down to his beautiful, slim legs.

When I look up again, realization settles in his eyes. He shakes his head, but I don't miss the fleeting smirk that crosses his lips as he straightens himself and rights his clothing. What a damn luck he picked an oversized shirt, because after a short tug, it covers his aroused front way too nicely for my taste. Especially in comparison to the crude tent I'm sporting. I groan loudly, refusing to accept that our little open-air make-out session is already over. I close in to kiss him again, but he shoves me away, his head held high, and sidesteps me to resume his run like we were not just going at it full force under a damn park tree. I run after him, but now that he knows what's riled me up, he does a fine job with hiding his little cock tease of an ass under his shirt.

Alright, looks like we're going to do this his way.

For almost an hour, I try to keep up with him when he sets a merciless tempo, making me fight for every next breath that fills my burning lungs. He's picked out the long route, rounding the whole park. When we finally reach our starting point again, I'm a panting mess, whereas he's only puffing the tiniest bit. I put my hands on my thighs, feeling like I'm a second away from hurling all over the gravel. Levi unzips his jacket, revealing his shirt. It's got a very low neckline and exposes his delicate collarbones. I can see the perspiration brought on by our vicious run glistening on their soft curves. God, I want to suck on them, but I know he won't let me.

"If you're done dying over there, we can leave." He tells me boredly, picking his nails.

My heartbeat's returned to normal and my breath is gradually becoming steady as well. But if he thinks I'll let him head home without putting up a fight, he's mistaken. I take a step closer and brush his hair behind his ear.

"Come home with me. Let me at least make you breakfast." I try my best puppy-eyes on him and do an internal happy dance when I see his gaze softening at my expression. That's why what he says next feels like a punch to the gut.

"Not today, Eren. I still have to study for next week's exam and you'd better do the same."

"Oh, come on. It's just breakfast and it's only 7 AM, you still have the whole day to study. Please?" I tap my toes while I wait for his reply, but I can read from his expression that he's going to deny me again.

"Okay, how about this? Let's make a bet. We'll do a sprint from here." I draw a line on the gravel with the tip of my shoe, "to this tree over there." I point to a large oak around one hundred meters away from where we're standing.

"If you win, you can leave without me bothering you. But if I win, you come over and let me feed you."

I know that it's very likely I stand no chance against him in a running competition, but I'm certain that if there's a way to get him, it's with a challenge. He smiles condescendingly and nods.

"Alright. I'm in."

We walk to the line I drew and take our starting positions. My heart starts beating ultra-fast and I'm not even running yet. I _need_ to win this.

"Okay, on three. One… Two… Three."

I start off with a break-neck speed and sprint as fast as my legs carry me, my vision turning blurry. All I see is a splotch of color where our designated finish line is supposed to be. When I run past the tree and look back, I can't believe my eyes at first, but Levi is just one inch behind me. I won and I have a hard time concealing my laugh. He puts one hand on his side and pants as hard as I am while he eyes me incredulously. He looks positively pissed, and I love it.

"I hate to break it you…" I say in between gulping down breaths of fresh air, "but you lost."

He furrows his brow and glares at me, making me grin even more.

"Tch, fine. I'll come." He grinds out and bolts past me, heading in the direction of my apartment.

The entire walk from the park to my place is torture in its purest form. Levi's putting me through the hottest hell imaginable, and I know he's doing it on purpose. He's not walking like he normally would, no. He's fucking _strutting_ right there in front of me, swaying his narrow hips and flaunting that luscious ass. He's driving this little game of his damn near my limit. Right now, he's stopping and leaning down to tie his shoelace. His jacket and shirt skids up, revealing a small strip of his pale back, the silver leggings being a beautiful contrast to his light skin. And the way he's sticking out his ass while bending down… Well. I wish anyone would tell me what the hell I can do to calm my fucking shit.

Just you wait, Levi. Two can play at this game.

I step closer and put my hands on his waist, pulling his behind against me. The tips of my fingers start drawing lazy circles on the exposed skin of his back, while I grind my crotch against his bottom. He gasps and I expect him to snap up and break our contact, but instead, he starts pushing back against me, rubbing right against my dick and making me grow hard for the trillionth time today. I sink my nails into his soft skin and respond to his teasing with a few quick, hard thrusts that make him moan and tremble under my touch. It's been more than enough taunting and I'm through with enduring any more. I reach around to his stomach and pull him up. He looks surprised and struggles a bit, but I'm done caring. I drag him behind me for the rest of the way to my apartment, making us almost stumble in the stairwell. I only release him when I search my pockets for my key, but the moment I put it in and turn the lock, I take his hand and push him past the threshold, myself hot on his heels. He turns and opens his mouth to say something, but I don't let him. I kick the door shut with my foot and the next second, I'm on him. Pinning him up against the wall, I part his lips with my tongue and finally take a good, long taste of him. My hands are everywhere; slipping under his shirt, stroking his skin, squeezing his behind. I can't stop, shedding all restraint and taking my sweet time roaming over his sweat-slick body. When I take off his jacket and drop it to the floor, his shirt slips off one of his gracile shoulders and I can't stop myself from leaning in to taste the salty flavor of perspiration on his smooth skin.

"Eren—" My name falls from his lips in a soft moan, making goose bumps race all over my body. A hot flash of devotion runs through me and I take his face in my hands to get a good look at him. His silky hair whispers over my fingers as I tilt his face up to meet my gaze.

"I love you." I whisper. "I love everything about you."

His cheeks get tinged with the most adorable shade of rosé and he averts his eyes, focusing on some point on my chest. Then he sighs and glances up at me.

"You know I'm not good with stuff like this…" He trails off, blushing even more.

I laugh and hug him tightly, hands sliding into his hair to comb through the soft strands.

"You don't have to say anything, silly. I just want you to know."

He pulls back and looks up at me, his eyes blazing beautifully in the gentle light surrounding us. Then he rises on his tip toes and I close my eyes when I feel his fingertips brush over my cheekbone. The moment I sense his lips on mine, my heart starts fluttering madly inside my chest. Every last tiny butterfly he's giving me takes flight, making my whole body tingle with these overwhelming feelings I've had for him since day one. He kisses me tenderly, almost reverently, and when he meets my eyes and rewards me with one of his rare brilliant smiles, I fall in love with him all over again. I smile back at him and feel his palms slide down on my back until they reach the waistband of my shorts. I groan when his fingers slip under the thin material and he uses my behind as leverage to pull me against him. A hot shock zaps through me when our erections rub together, only separated by the flimsy material of our sports pants. Levi wraps one slender leg around my thigh and my hand drops to trail a path from his ass to his ankle. I kiss him once before I unwrap his leg from mine and turn him around. His palms come up to rest against the wall, his head falling back on my shoulder when he feels me hover near his neck. I lick his earlobe and place a few open-mouthed kisses on his nape, drawing a long sigh out of him. Then I take the hem of his shirt and hold it to his lips.

"Hold that for me?" I ask him, and he bites down on the fabric without hesitation.

I place another kiss on the back of his neck before I sink down on my knees behind him. Due to him holding up his shirt, the bottom part of his back is fully exposed and I trail my finger just over the waistband of his leggings, making him shiver slightly. I kiss the small of his back and slip my index fingers beneath his leggings to pull them down slowly. I don't remove them altogether, instead letting them rest in the middle of his bottom. The tight waistband bites into the soft curve of his ass, making it spill out deliciously. The view is breath-taking and I bite my lip in anticipation. After enjoying the sight of him for a few moments, I lean in and trail my tongue across his bulging cheeks, savoring the feel of them against my lips. His behind is glistening with my saliva, and I can't hold back from giving him a few gentle bites all over. His legs are quivering beneath my mouth, signaling his arousal. I tug the leggings down a few inches more and dip two fingers into my mouth to suck on them until they are nice and wet.

"Levi…" I tap the back of his thigh. "Spread your legs a little more." I tell him, kissing his bare behind once again.

He sucks in a sharp breath, but parts his legs for me. The leggings tighten around his butt even more and I have to close my eyes and regain the control on myself I'm damn near losing for real. I nose against his cleft and spread it with my fingers, leaning in to circle his tight entrance with the tip of my tongue. It twitches on contact and the movement against my lips drives me to plunge my tongue deeply into it and lick him until he screams out and trembles violently. His hands scrape restlessly over the wall and he leans forward to press his cheek against the cool surface. It's been so long since I ate him out and it feels so good that I don't want to stop. But Levi has other plans.

"Ah—Shit. Eren, stop…" He breaks off mid-sentence and screams out when I slide a finger inside him without warning, greedily watching as I thrust in and out of his tight heat.

When I feel him relax around my digit, I add a second and then a third one. While I finger and suck his hole, I reach through his spread legs and start stroking his rock-hard dick at the same time. He shudders and calls out my name, his ass pushing back on my hand to fuck himself on my fingers. His legs start to shake and I know his knees are one second away from giving out. I rise to my full height and lift him into my arms, his body sagging against me. I missed seeing his face. He's flushed adorably and his breathing has grown unsteady. His gray eyes shine with hot excitement.

"Eren." He breathes, clutching my shirt in his perfect, small hand. "Fuck me already."

I've finally worked him enough to make him surrender to me and I won't pass up that opportunity for the world. I carry him into my bedroom and throw him down on my satin sheets. His fingers bury in the soft fabric, his onyx-colored hair falling over his eyes. He's a sight to behold, like always. His shirt bunches up under his chin, exposing his trained chest and glorious, pink nipples. The chiseled V just under his taut abs slips down to his straining cock. Those sinful leggings stretch around his thighs and I take one last look before I finally tug them down and remove them altogether. Joining him on the bed, I straddle his lap and his hands come up to pull impatiently on my shirt. I slip it over my head and revel in the greedy stare he's raking over my torso. His nails graze over my stomach, making my head fall back and my eyes shut. I reach down and all but wrench his shirt off his body, dropping it carelessly on the floor beside the bed. He wraps his legs tightly around my waist and our erections rub together in the most tantalizing way. Both of us are oozing pre-come, oiling our rubbing movements and making our cocks squelch with our combined wetness. His arms slip around my neck and he pulls my head down to meet his lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. My cock starts pounding unbearably, demanding immediate attention. I'm well past my limit, and so I drag my shorts down and position my pulsing length against his hot entrance. His legs squeeze me desperately and this is all the approval I need. I slide into him, every inch tearing a needy moan from my throat. I'm unable to hold back and when I push into him to the hilt in one single stroke, he cries out and shudders beneath me. I take his leg to stretch it upwards and his tightness around me increases to an almost unendurable level. I speed up my rhythm, pounding into him, losing myself. My relentless thrusts drive him up the mattress, leading him to put his hands against the headboard to keep from bumping into it. I put my lips to his neck and nibble on it.

"Shit… You're so fucking tight. You feel incredible." I whisper into his ear.

"Ahh, Eren—You… You give it to me so good. Don't stop." He moans loudly and I can feel his nails sinking into my skin while I slam into him, scratching me open.

The delicate pain on my back kicks a new wave of adrenaline through my veins and seeps into the burning pleasure he's making me feel, creating a heady mixture. I'm so close. I pinch his nipples hard, rolling them around my fingers, not once taking my eyes off him. A hot tear spills from his eye, running over his temple and I bend down to lap at it. His lips are parted as he gulps down each breath, beads of sweat coating his pale skin. Just then, he tightens around me and I reach down to take his length in my hand to stroke him up and down.

"Ahh, damn… I-I'm so close…" He breathes, hands fisting the satin sheets.

I change my pace from fast, hard thrusts to slow ones, sliding out of him until only the tip remains inside and going back in all the way in agonizingly silken strokes. His tight heat is sucking me in so deep that I have to pause for a second to fight down my impending orgasm. I grab his legs and put them over my shoulders and while he cries out I pull his ass on my thighs and continue to ram into him. The new angle enables me to assault his prostrate, hitting his sweet spot again and again. I shut my eyes, trying my damn hardest to not let go. I won't allow myself to come before him, I never do.

Levi's hands squeeze my biceps relentlessly, his nails doing a fucking sexy number on my skin. I flip my finger across the tip of his cock repeatedly and when I press down on the head, he comes hot and fast, covering his taut stomach with wet juice. His expression and the breathy cries he elicits are enough to drive me over the edge, following him into sweet oblivion and filling up his body with my semen. I pull out of him slowly, watching as his stretched hole oozes my come which dribbles down his legs to soak into the sheet. The sight is too fucking sexy and I can't stop myself from pushing in two fingers to massage my come into his tight sphincter. I gaze at him when he spreads his legs and sinks his nails into his thighs. After coating his hole with my glistening come, I grab his legs to put them down on the bed around me and let myself fall on top of him, my body blanketing his. My stomach rubs against his, spreading the sticky mess he made.

"Eren, you're lying in all the jizz." He pants, still caring about cleanliness at a time like this.

"Yeah, and it feels fucking amazing." I tease him, grinding against him to cover us even more.

He groans and punches my arm, growing restless beneath me. He can't stand being dirty and I'm sure he's itching to take a shower right about now. I trail one hand down his side until I reach his leg and wrap it around my waist. Then I rise up on my elbows and hold onto his head, gently massaging his cheeks. He closes his eyes and starts purring. It looks like I'm being successful in distracting his attention. My thumb travels over his soft lip and he opens his mouth to lick my finger, gently biting down on the pad.

"Let's take a shower." He hums, his eyes still closed as he revels in my soft administrations on his face. I lean in and give him a lingering kiss, his hands sliding into my hair. When I open my eyes again, he's already watching me, a small smirk on his lips.

"By the way… Didn't you want to feed me breakfast?" He says and shoots me a mock-sulky look.

"Well…" I trail my lips down his throat. " _I_ had breakfast. And the most delicious one on top of that."

He groans embarrassedly, but can't keep from laughing as he pinches my cheek affectionately. I smile at him, overtly enjoying his good mood.

"Get off of me!" He snorts when I nuzzle a ticklish spot on his neck.

"You want me to get off of you?" I pin his wrists over his head and fix my gaze on his. "Well, I could do that. Under one condition."

He groans again, but gives in, a small smile kissing his lips.

"And what is that?" He asks, his tone low and sultry.

"Ever heard of galaxy leggings?" I ask him, biting my lip when the hot images of his leggings-clad legs flare up in my mind.

His eyes widen, mouth dropping open as he sucks in a sharp breath of air.

"No way in hell!" He starts shaking his head from side to side while I nod fervently and start moaning his name as if I'm close to climaxing.

"Oh my god, stop it! You're such a pervert, Eren! And I'm never going to wear leggings again!" He pouts adorably.

I gape at him, not wanting him to be serious. Releasing his hands, I pull them around my neck and his legs around my waist while I rise from the bed with him clinging to me.

"Well." I start while I open the door with my foot and head for the bathroom to enjoy a nice, hot shower with my cute little baggage here. "If you're denying me the pleasure of seeing your delicious little ass in leggings, then I'm going to go celibate."

Levi gasps and starts bouncing on my hips. Then he leans back to muster my face closely, undoubtedly trying to find proof that I'm joking there. It's incredibly hard to keep from bursting with laughter, but in favor of teasing him, I manage. A worried expression of uncertainty settles over his face and his brow furrows.

"You… You're bluffing. You're definitely bluffing!" He accuses me, my face still trained into a mask of seriousness. "Shit, tell me you're fucking bluffing right now! Eren!" He grabs my shoulders and shakes them.

Oh my god, seeing him panicking over me saying I wouldn't touch him anymore is too hilarious. I set him down on a low dresser, but still stay between his legs, hugging him. And then I can't hold it anymore; I crack up so bad that I start shaking with laughter, pulling him close to me and burying my face in his neck.

"You little shit, I get it! I freaked out and that was exactly what you wanted, okay? Now stop laughing." He sulks. Levi's chin comes to rest on my shoulder as he blows out a soft breath. "I'll wear your stupid leggings. But only for you, I'm not going to walk around with them anymore."

A possessive flash hits me squarely in the chest, making my arms tighten around his body. Yes, damn right. There's only one person who's entitled to see Levi wearing skintight leggings, and this person is me.

"Obviously. I mean, duh _."_ I kiss his ear. "Because you're mine. All of you." I whisper.

"I am." He whispers back, and I just know he's blushing right now, even though I can't see it.


End file.
